You Rat
by kritiasthegod
Summary: Penny finds out what the guys really did to Sheldon's career. she tells Bernadette and now Leonard and Howard are in hot water. Shenny Bernadette/OC Hamy,Howard/Amy.
1. Hot Water

Sheldon sat at his desk in apartment 4A, when Leonard walked in with a frown on his face. "Why is she avoiding me?" Leonard asked himself.

Sheldon sighed he know that this would happen, when Leonard and Penny broke up. He often spoke how wrong they were for each other, and now he had to deal with a whiney Leonard. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Said Sheldon. "I didn't ask you." Leonard hissed.

Leonard was, for so reason Sheldon didn't understand was angry with him. Just then Penny walked in wearing a tight black dress. "Sheldon I was wondering if you and the gang wanted to go dancing with us?" Penny asked.

"No."

Penny pouted. "Why are you asking him?" Leonard sneered.

Penny glared at Leonard, but said nothing she just flopped down on the couch, and watched Sheldon type on his laptop. Leonard stood there and watched for a minute then stomped off down the hall to his bedroom. "Come on Moon Pie come out with us." Sheldon sighed and turned to face Penny. "Why would I want to go to a germ infested Bar?"

"Oh, only Meemaw can call me that."

Penny rolled her eyes, and flashed him a flirty smell, and walked to the door. Sheldon sighed for the third time tonight, but this time it was of relief. Once finished he went on about his nightly duties and went to bed for some REM sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy for Sheldon he laid in bed thinking about Leonard and Penny, and there breakup. The breakups occurred two weeks ago and Leonard had become increasingly aggressive towards him since.

Sheldon laid there until his alarm clock had gone off. It was time for him to get up for work. "Sheldon you have 2 minutes before I leave you." Leonard called through the door. Sheldon got up and rushed to the bathroom. He was done in record time, dressed and ready. The car ride was quiet, Leonard was grinding his teeth the whole way. Once at work Sheldon went straight to his white broad and began wrighting equations for Leonard and Penny.

Meanwhile at lunch, Leonard, Howard, and Raj sat at their usual table eating. "I can't believe Penny." Leonard said. Howard and Raj looked up at him. "Yeah Bernie told me." Howard replied.

Leonard huffed.

"Why would Penny get mad?"

"I mean it was just a prank."

Raj looked down and Howard shook his knowingly. "I agree Bernie was mad at me last night" Howard said. Indeed Howard and Bernadette argued for two hours last night, she was upset that Howard would willingly help hurt his friend's career. "I mean they both know what a crazy bastard he is." Howard added. "Right Raj?" Raj just gave a forced smile and nodded. "I have to find a way to fix things with Penny."

"Just apologize." Howard said.

"I can't she is avoiding me."

"This is all Sheldon's fault." Howard said.

"yeah."

Raj stood up from the lunch table and started to walk away. "What's his problem?" Howard asked. Leonard just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

Raj was walking down the hall upset at the way his friends talked about Sheldon, he had always felt guilty about their trip to the Artic. Sheldon had giving Raj a job to keep him in the U.S after they had almost ruined his career. The two of them blamed Sheldon for telling Penny, then Penny telling Bernadette, but Penny overheard Raj and stuart talking in the comic book store last week. Penny was furious and had yelled at Raj for ten minutes.

A cross town Penny lay in her bed with a hangover, but she had had fun last night, and met the coolest chick. The girl name was Sora and she was in the band performing at the bar her, Raj, and Bernadette was at for their girls night. Penny got the girls number and had made plans to hangout later tonight.

"knock"

"knock"

Penny went to her door to find Leonard standing there with flowers and candy. She was so mad at Leonard after she found out that Leonard, Howard, and Raj had destroyed Sheldon's career. Raj she forgave after they talked, and she found out that Raj felt really guilty and would go to Dr. Gablehouser, but Penny stopped him and told him let her talk to Sheldon first. "What do you want?" she said icily.

Leonard give his kicked puppy look. "I just wanted to apologize." He said.

"Oh,…you do huh?" She said shaking with anger.

Leonard took a step back when he saw the look in her eyes. "Penny it was just a prank." He said. Penny sighed. "Just a prank Leonard, you almost destroyed his career." She said calmly. "I was the one who sent that email without checking the data."

"It's his fault besides, he would've destroyed his career sooner or later." He added.

"His fault…you rat bastard, he is your best friend." Penny yelled.

"He's crazy Penny." Leonard pleaded weakly.

"Listen here buster you and I are finish." She said as she slammed her door.

Sheldon sat at his desk when he heard a knock. "Come in." he said. Raj enter his office staring down at his feet. "Sheldon I would like to sincerely apologize for the artic trip." Raj said still looking at his feet.

Sheldon stared and Raj for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't figure out what to say the artic trip had been a year ago. Why apologize now, he had forgiving them and moved past it.

"Raj, why are you apologizing now?" He said.

"Because I need you to know, how sorry I am." Raj replied.

Just then the two men heard a knock on the door. "come in" Sheldon said again. Howard entered the room with a grumpy look on his face. "Howard, what's wrong?" Raj asked. "Bernie is going out with Penny again tonight." He deadpanned. "You know Sheldon, you are selfish." Howard hissed.

Sheldon looked at Howard confused. "What have I done?" Howard looked as if he was going to explode. "What did you do…what did you do.." Howard hissed again. "Yes that's what I said." Howard walked out without a word. Sheldon looked at Raj in confusion, Raj just shrugged it off.

Raj had dropped Sheldon off at home when he walked he went straight into his apartment right to his computer and began typing in his daily logs about every interaction today.

Howard and Leonard walked into 3211 Los Robles and saw a woman standing and staring at the broken elevator. The woman was at bout the height of Leonard and was a Brunette hair just past her shoulder, her bust was about 20c cup and she was slime with a body type close to Penny's. Her eyes were light brown almost grey. She was wearing a spider-man shirt with tight blue jeans.

Leonard and Howard were both drooling at this beautiful woman. The woman turned to see the two men watching her with a creepy gaze. "H,Hi." Leonard said nervously. She just raised her eye brow. "umm the elevator is broken." Leonard said. "Oh really, I would have never guessed with the out of order sign." She said flatly.

The woman began to walk up the stairs and the guys followed. Once they reached the fourth floor, the woman went to apartment 4b and knock.

Penny opened the door and greeted the woman with a hug. "Sora your finally here." Penny said ushering the woman into the door. Leonard looked at Howard, and Howard just shrugged his shoulders and they walked into 4A.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Start

_**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh I didn't say but this takes place in season 4, Penny and Leonard didn't broke up in the end of season 3, and she learns what really happens in the artic and breaks up with him.**_

_**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. The characters are owned by Chuck Lorre.**_

_**I do own Sora she is my property.**_

Chapter 2: The New Start

Sheldon was working on his white board why Howard and Leonard walked in. "Good evening gentlemen." He greeted. The two men just grumble at him. He was somewhat surprised at how things were going today, first he was un-able to sleep, then Raj come to apologize about something that happen a year ago(True all his work is gone over with a before its published.) He had already forgiving them. Then Howard comes in and yells at him for no-reason. Today was definitely strange; he couldn't wait for new comic book night, to get back to his homeostasis. Howard and Leonard walked to the door, and Sheldon stood yup to. "Where are you going?" Leonard sheered. "Its new comic book night." Sheldon said matter-of-factly. "You're not coming with us." Howard said.

"How will I get there?" Sheldon asked.

"We don't how you get there, but you're not coming with us." Leonard told him.

Sheldon looked between the two men, then walked past them, and across the hall to apartment 4B.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

Penny walked out of her bathroom, to see Sora on the phone deep in conversation. Sora looked up, and held up her hand asking for a moment. So Penny sat on the couch reading a magazine, waiting for her to be finish.

Sora ended her call. "Sorry bout' that, it was my department head." Penny looked up at her. "Department head?" Sora chuckled "Yes, I'm a part time teacher." Sora answered. Penny looked at her Sora looked younger than see herself was. "Teacher what do you teach?" "medicine." Sora answered. "But you're so young." Penny blurted out. Sora smiled. "Yes, I'm a child Prodigy, I already have my P.H.D." she said. "WOW!" Penny said. She look at Sora and thought she nothing like the child prodigies she had met, she was, well normal.

"You are nothing like the smart people I know."

"Really Bernadette seemed pretty normal." Sora said.

Penny notice a look in her eyes when she said Bernadette's name. "You should meet my friend Sheldon, he is a whackadoodle." Penny said with a laugh.

"Oh really, I have to meet him now." Sora said with a smirk on her face. Sora had not known Penny long but she had a good feeling about her. Penny's phone vibrated. "It's Bernadette, she wants to know should she come here or meet us at the bar?" Penny asked.

"She should come here." Sora said.

"I have time before my gig." She added.

"Okay, her and Raj are on their way."

Just then Penny heard the familiar knocks on her door. She opened the door to find Sheldon standing there. "What's up Buttercup?" She smiled. "I require a ride to the comic bookstore." Sheldon said. Penny looked at him, and then at Howard and Leonard. "Why don't you go with them sweetie?" Sheldon look between Penny and Howard and Leonard. "They have informed me that I am not welcome to go with them." Penny glared at Howard and Leonard, and for their part the two men stared at their feet.

"You rat bastards." Penny said.

"Why are you taking his side Penny I love you?" leonard said.

"why…" Penny tried but was cut off by a voice behind her. "Penny we have three hours before I have to be at the bar." "We can take your friend I wanna see this comic bookstore." Sora said listening to the conversation. Penny turned and smiled "okay MoonPie, come in we'll take you."

Sheldon and penny walked in to 4B and shut the door in Leonard and Howard's faces.

Howard and Leonard both grinded their teeth, and went down the stairs. On their way down Raj and Bernadette were walking up the stairs. "Bernadette what are you doing here?" Howard asked. "Why are you with Raj?" Leonard added. Bernadette just turned her nose up at them, and kept walking. Raj stops to talk to his friends. "We are having are girl's night." Raj said. Raj continued to walk up the stairs.

Howard was upset that Bernadette didn't want to talk; she was his first real girlfriend. "Leonard what am I gunna do?" Howard asked. Leonard had no answer for him, all he could do was put his hand on his shoulder, and start to walk down the stairs.

Once Penny closed her door she turns to see Sheldon standing stiff as a board. She followed his line of sight and he was staring at Sora's Spider-Man shirt.

"Sheldon, this is my friend Sora Vega." Penny said.

"Sora, this is Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh, this is the Famous Sheldon." Sora said with a teasing smirk.

"You have on a Spider-Man shirt." Sheldon said finally.

"Yes, how perceptive of you." Sora said.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked.

Sora laughed, and Penny burst out laughing as well. Sheldon for his Part just stood there pouting. The three of them heard another knock. "This better not be Leonard." Penny grumbled.

Raj felt bad about what was happening with Howard and Bernadette, but what could he do, when Howard couldn't understand what the problem was. He and Bernadette arrived at Penny's door. Once they knock the door opened to reveal Penny, Sheldon and Sora. Sora's eyes immediately lite up when she saw Bernadette, something only Penny noticed.

Raj Greeted Sheldon. Sheldon just nodded. "Okay guys before we go out, we have to make a trip to the comic bookstore." Penny said.

"Why?" Bernadette asked.

"Because, Leonard is an asshole." Penny Replied.

"Oh, I see, let me guess Howard was to right?"

"Yeah Bernie, I'm sorry." Penny said.

"Well let's get a move on." Sora said.

Sheldon for his part stayed quiet, listening to them talk he was starting to understand that Leonard and Howard were angre with him for some reason. He had to figure out how to fix what's going on with himself and Leonard.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because, you been quiet and didn't tell me not to call you Moonpie."

"I am fine let us make way to the comic bookstore." Sheldon said.

_**A/N: Well let's end here. If I get enough feedback I will post another chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh I didn't say but this takes place in season 4, Penny and Leonard didn't broke up in the end of season 3, and she learns what really happens in the artic and breaks up with him.**_

_**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. The characters are owned by Chuck Lorre.**_

_**I do own Sora she is my property.**_

At the comic bookstore Howard and Leonard were talking to each other, when Stuart came over.

"Hey guys, where are Raj and Sheldon?" Howard and Leonard looked at each other with a frown. "Those traitors' aren't coming." Leonard hissed. "What happened?" Stuart asked.

"What happened… what happened…?" Leonard shouted is voice raising an octave.

"Leonard calm down." Howard said.

As Howard said that Sheldon and the gang walked in. everyone's heads turn when the three beautiful women standing inside a comic bookstore.

Penny and Bernadette had a deer in the headlights look in their eyes, but Sora was like a kid in the candy store. She was so happy, she began to squeal. She fall in love with the store at first sight. Sora is really a closet nerd; she has a collection as big as the guys.

Leonard walks up to Penny with his kick puppy look. "Can we talk?" he asked. Penny rolled her eyes; she knew that this talk was going to have to happen. Sheldon watched Penny and Leonard walk out and thought that they were going to try another time at their doomed relationship.

Leonard and Penny walked outside and immediately leonard started groveling. "Penny, im sorry."

"Oh, and do you know what you're sorry for?" Penny asked.

"No, that's the problem."

"That's why were over you're a selfish bastard." Penny turned to walk back into the comic store, when Leonard grabs her arm. "Aren't gunna walk away from me." He hissed. Leonard push Penny up against the wall. "Let me go Leonard." Penny said calmly. Leonard grabbed her other arm, and gripped tight. "NO YOU BELONG TO ME YOU BITCH!" Leonard yelled in her face.

The next thing Leonard saw was stars, and then darkness. "You okay buddy?" Leonard opened his eyes the Howard crouching over him.

Howard walked over to Bernadette as she's talking to Raj and Sora. "What do you want Howard?" Howard was staring at his shoes. "I want to try and fix things." He said shyly. "Well maybe you should start with Sheldon." Bernadette hissed. "Bernie you weren't there, besides he forgave us, he had no reason to bring it back up to Penny." Bernadette just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sheldon, that crazy bastard I just he got his revenge." Howard said to Raj.

"Howard…Sheldon doesn't even know whats going on." Raj replied.

"H,How do you know?" Howard said.

"Because, Penny overheard me and Stuart talking about it."

Howard was speechless Raj took this moment to try and reach Howard. "Listen we all did a great wrong to Sheldon." "And now you and Leonard are treating Sheldon terrible Bernadette is mad that you want take responsibility."

Raj walked away, and Howard stood there alone with Sora, she finally looked up from the a comic rake. "You know I haven't known you guy long, but those girls really care about Sheldon." She said walking away to. Howard became angry at Raj, at Sheldon, but more importantly at himself.

Sheldon watched Penny walk in with look of Pure anger. "Penny what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing sweetie." She deadpanned. Sheldon was not a good judge of character, but he knew she was upset. "Are you finished?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head yes. "Well lets get out of here."

"Penny, that might be easier said then done."

Penny looks over to see Sora standing behind Bernadette with her arms around her, showing her an action figure. She smiled at those to, but she also felt a little guilt because of Howard.

Howard also so the seen before them, and stormed out only to find Leonard unconscious on the ground.

Penny and the gang had finally left the comic store, once Sora realized that she had to get to her gig on time. Penny had convinced Sheldon to come with them. She had to promise to take him to the good Train store. The whole ride to the bar Sheldon remained silent. Something was going on with his friends that they weren't telling him.

Once at the bar Raj bought a bottle of wine, and Penny gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once they finish the bottle, Raj noted that Sora was flirting with Bernadette. Bernadette for her part was just blushing and giggling, since she was younger she always question her sexuality, girl were beautiful to her more beautiful than a friend telling another.

Howard and Leonard walked into 4A. leonard had a black eye and cracked glasses. "I can't believe penny hit me." "I can't believe it was Raj that told Penny." Howard said. " I don't believe it, it was Sheldon who told to get revenge."

"I told me it was him." Howard said.

Leonard just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. Coming back out he sat down at his desk. "We just need to wait Sheldon will drive them crazy and then they will come running back to us." He said. Howard was not so convinced he couldn't get what Raj said out of his head, nor could he stop thinking about that girl with her arms around Bernadette. He felt as if he had lost her.

"We are Nevermore, and we are glad you enjoyed the show goodnight." Sora said as she just finished her last said. Once she jumped off stage Bernadette jump into her arms, and for a second they lock eyes and inched closer, until Raj interrupted them and Bernadette pulled away. "That was a great show, better than last night." Raj said. "Thanks." Sora said dryly.

Just then Stuart walked into the bar, and up to the group. "Stuart what are you doing here?" Penny asked. "Oh Raj invited me." He replied.

As the group was talking Beyonce's song The Partition came on and Raj dragged Stuart to the dance floor. "I didn't know Raj and stuart were an item." Bernadette giggled. "How are Raj or Stuart an item." Sheldon said. Sora burst out laughing. "No sweetie she means they are dating." Penny said. "And I don't think that's it Bernie." She added. "Are you sure?" Sora said Pointing to the dance floor. On the dance floor Raj and Stuart were making out, Penny and Sheldon both stood wide eyed.

_**A/N: Let's end it here. Thank you for all the love, keep it coming, and I was told I would get hate mail from lenny-losers, I say bring it on if I don't have haters I'm not doing it right. Oh, and to Lenny-Losers Leonard won't be a dick all story just a couple more chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh I didn't say but this takes place in season 4, Penny and Leonard didn't broke up in the end of season 3, and she learns what really happens in the artic and breaks up with him.**_

_**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. The characters are owned by Chuck Lorre.**_

_**I do own Sora she is my property.**_

_**I have to say that I'm super excited because to two of my favorite Shenny Shippers are following me, devilbk, Johsel.**_

_**A/N2: I am going for another story, it's gunna be a gender bender. Sheldon will be a Girl, but who else should change? PM me of leave it in the reviews to let me know which characters would you also want to change.**_

_**Chapter 4: Beginning of a Plan**_

Penny and Sheldon were walking up the stairs at 3211 Los Robles. "Penny, may I inquire why you and Leonard ended your pair bonding?" "Because I have figure out that he's just another jerk." Penny replied.

"Does it have anything to do with Howard and Bernadette?"

"Sheldon…do we have to talk about this now?"

"Leonard and Howard have been rather mean to me lately." Sheldon said sadly.

Penny looked at him and her heart wrenched, she hated seeing him sad like this. "Sheldon, why did you forgive the guys, for ruining your career?" Sheldon looked at Penny, her eyes were full of emotion that he didn't understand. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, that was a really crappy thing to do to a friend." She said.

"They are my friends Penny I had to forgive them."

Sheldon was never good at making friend, so he had to do his best to keep the ones he had. "Well are they acting like friends now?" Penny asked. "That is why I am endeavoring to figure out what was the cause of your ending bonding." Sheldon said. "I must have done something to cause this and I have to fix it." He added.

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was blaming himself for Leonard and howard being dic-tators. Over the last year Penny had notice a change in Sheldon, and even brought it up to Leonard while they were dating, but he always brushed it off. Sheldon hadn't been sarcastic or rude he even stop making fun of Howards job.

"Listen and listen good, none. Of. This. Is. Your. Fault. Got it." Penny said flatly.

"Ok" he said simply. He didn't believe her though, he knew this was his fault, He had learned for Leonard it was always his fault. Penny for her part didn't believe he believed her, and that made her so said. She would do whatever it took to get her moonpie back.

The two of them made it to the fourth floor. "Sweetie, do you wanna come over to my apartment for a while?" She asked.

"No it's late and I must tend to my nightly duties." He said as he opened his door.

"Ok, Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Penny."

The two of them both walked into their apartments and shut their doors.

"Get a room you two." Sora said to Raj and Stuart. The two had been making out on Sora's couch. The four of them Sora, Bernadette, Raj, and Stuart all went back to Sora's apartment for a night cap. "Sorry." Raj said breaking the kiss.

"Let's go back to my apartment." He told Stuart. Stuart shook his head yes and stood up with Raj hand and hand. "Bernie I'll give you a ride home. "But…I'm not ready to go." She whined. "You rode with me remember?" Raj said.

"I'll take her home." Sora said.

"Thank you." Bernadette smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow Bernie."

"Have fun you two." Sora smirked.

"Bye guys." Bernadette said.

"Bye you two." Both men said.

The two men left the apartment, leaving Sora and Bernadette alone. "So, what made you wanna stay?" Sora asked with a smirk. "I really didn't want to be alone with what's going on." Bernadette replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked worriedly.

Bernadette told her the whole story about how, the man she dated for a year had ruined his friend's career, and how she felt that she couldn't forgive him even though she wanted to. Bernadette loved Howard, but what he did to Sheldon was one of the worst things you can do to a human being in her book.

"So you have a boyfriend." Sora asked coldly.

Bernadette was shocked by how cold Sora's tone was, but she chose to ignore it. "Maybe." She answered. Sora felt bad for how she asked this already suffering girl, with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I spoke like that, but I like you." Sora said shyly.

"It's okay, but I don't know how I feel right now." Bernadette replied.

The truth was she didn't know if what she felt for Sora was just because she and Howard are having problems, and she was lonely or that she actually liked this girl.

"I understand, for now we can just be friends." Sora said sweetly.

Sheldon walked into to his apartment, to find Leonard sitting on the couch with a black eye. "Look what you caused." Leonard said with venom in his voice. "I'm sorry." Sheldon said sadly. Leonard stood up and walked in front of Sheldon. "You are going to tell me everything that happened tonight, and you are going to help me fix things with Penny." Leonard demanded.

"Aren't you?" He added.

"Yes." Sheldon said staring at his feet.

The two men sat on the couch, and Sheldon told Leonard everything that happened after the comic store.

The next day, Leonard and Howard were sitting in Leonard office talking. "So, Raj is gay." Howard asked. "Yeah, Sheldon told me that he and Stuart are together." Leonard replied laughing. Howard didn't like the way Leonard laughed at Raj's sexuality. "What did he say about the girl in the Spider-Man shirt?" Howard asked. "Her Name is Sora Vega, and she is in a band." Leonard answered. Howard thought about how the woman had her arms around Bernadette last night and it made him angry. "Sheldon, also said that Bernadette, that girl, and those fags all went back to that girls apartment for a night cap." Leonard said.

Howard look at him wide eyed. How could Leonard talk about their friends like that? "Dude, do you have to call them names." Howard asked. "Sorry, but they are fags, and I think that girl is a dyke."

"She might be trying to steal Bernadette from you." Leonard added.

"Maybe, but Raj is our friend he doesn't deserve that."

"If he is our friend then why is he siding against us?" Leonard asked.

Howard couldn't answer that, but he would talk to Raj later today and find out. "Let's go to lunch buddy." Howard said.

"Sure, but first I have to talk to Sheldon." "Let's go to his office." Leonard said.

The two men walk to Sheldon's office, they were about to knock when; the two men heard a female voice that the two recognize as Penny coming from inside. The door opened to revile the blond in question.

Penny immediately glared at Leonard. "What are you doing here?" Leonard asked with his kicked puppy look. Penny simply walked past him bumping his shoulder. "Sheldon…what was she doing here?" Leonard demand. Sheldon was about to answer when Penny called him. "Lunch time Moonpie." She said.

Leonard and Howard watched Sheldon follow Penny and they heard him telling her only his meemaw can call him that.

Leonard knew he had to separate Sheldon from Penny to get her back, and he had the perfect two people to do that. He told Howard he would meet him at the cafeteria he had to make a call.

"Hello Amy, baby I need to see you tonight."

_**Well let's end it here, please don't hate me for how I have Sheldon acting bear with me. What do you guy think Amy is going to do, and who is the second Person Leonard was talking about is? The first Person to guess gets a shout out.**_

_**I Love You All.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh I didn't say but this takes place in season 4, Penny and Leonard didn't broke up in the end of season 3, and she learns what really happens in the artic and breaks up with him.**_

_**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. The characters are owned by Chuck Lorre.**_

_**I do own Sora she is my property.**_

_**I have to say that I'm super excited because to two of my favorite Shenny Shippers are following me, devilbk, Johsel.**_

_**A/N2: I am going for another story, it's gunna be a gender bender. Sheldon will be a Girl, but who else should change? PM me of leave it in the reviews to let me know which characters would you also want to change.**_

_**Sadly know one guest who the second person was before I started writing this chapter, but A+ for everyone who thought that it was Mary Sheldon's mother.**_

_**Oh…don't worries Leonard will get his but as I promised to the Lenny-Losers, he won't be a dick the whole story.**_

_**Chapter 5: The turn around**_

Penny walked into Sheldon's office without knocking. Sheldon was staring at his white broad lost in concentration he didn't even hear Penny walk in. She watched him; she wondered what it was his was thinking about. She hoped it was that string thingy, but she knew it had to do with Leonard.

Sheldon stared at his data it had to be away to help Leonard fix his relationship with Penny. What was he going to do, Penny was his friend as well as Leonard and she no longer wants to be pair bonded to Leonard. "Sheldon, want are you working on?" Penny asked startling him.

Sheldon jumped knocking over a few things on his desk. "Penny, what are you doing here?"

"Well…hello Penny how are you today." Penny said sarcastically

She smiled up at Sheldon and once he got his heart rate back to normal he smiled back. He sat down at his desk. "Penny…I would like to talk to you about something important." "Ok." She said worried.

She knew this would be about Leonard. "Penny, if you broke up with Leonard because of me…" Penny cut him off. "Sheldon, look I know it was hard for you, but look Leonard is a jerk he what he did to you was not your fault and it's not your place to try to fix mine and his relationship." Penny said earnestly. "But I ruined his relationship." Sheldon said weakly.

"Sheldon what's going on with you?" she asked.

He looked at her, and stared down at his feet. "Come on Sheldon tell me what's wrong." She stood up and touched his arm; she was surprised that he didn't flinch away.

Sheldon stared and looked in to her eyes. "I'm a terrible person Penny." He said sadly. Tears began to fall from Penny's eyes when she heard him say this. "Who… Who told you that?" She said angrily. He stepped back from the sound of her tone. The look on his face made her giggle. "Look moonpie, you are my best friend." He looked at her. "I'm, your best friend?" "Yes silly." She giggled.

Sheldon stared at her, and then rushed back to his white board. She smiled softly at Sheldon and let him work.

Two hours had past, when she walked up too Sheldon and took his marker. "What are you doing woman?" He hissed. "It's time to eat sweetie." "Let's go to lunch." She said.

She walked to the door and opened it, to find Leonard and Howard standing there. She glared at Leonard. "What are you doing here?" Leonard said with his kicked puppy look. She just walked past him. She heard Leonard ask Sheldon what she was doing there. "Lunch time moonpie." She said.

Sheldon ran after her. "Only Meemaw can call me that Penny." She just laughed.

Raj had just sat down when, when he saw Penny and Sheldon walk in arms linked. This made him smile. Raj waved the two over to his table. Penny smiled and pulled Sheldon over to the table.

"So, Raj how was the rest of your night." Penny asked. Raj just blushed and started to eat his food. Penny knew what that meant. "Somebody scored." She said. "Who?" Sheldon asked. Raj and Penny both gave him a what the fuck look. "Sheldon it's an expression." Penny said. Sheldon was about to respond when Howard walked up to the table. "Raj, can we talk for a minute?" Howard asked.

"Sure have a seat." Raj replied. "I kind of want to talk in private." Howard said. Raj sighed and looked at both Sheldon and Penny. "Howard whatever, you have to talk about you can say it here." Raj said. Howard stood there unsure of what to do. "Ok, you are our friend, why aren't you on our side?" Howard hissed.

"Howard, this isn't about sides, this is about right and wrong." Raj said.

"So it isn't wrong to help some girl to take your friends girlfriend?"

"If you are referring to Sora that's between her, and Bernadette."

"So Leonard was right?" Howard said with venom in his voice.

Penny had had enough, she was tired of these two blaming everyone else, But themselves. "You two just don't get it, what you three did was the most descible thing you could do to a person." Penny started.

"Raj is the only one who realizes that, but you and Leonard just keep on blaming Sheldon, or you blame Raj for losing Bernadette but it's your fault."

"Penny is right Howard; we almost ruined Sheldon's career, and nothing happen to us."

"Look, I will talk to Bernie, so you two can try to work it out but you must try and understand what you did wrong." Penny added. Howard just nodded and walked away.

Leonard was sitting on his the couch in his apartment when there was a knock on the door. Leonard answered and let the woman in. The woman's name was Amy Farah Fowler, and Leonard began kissing her hard. "Baby, I missed this." Leonard said unbuckling his pants.

Once, the two were done having coutis, Leonard began telling her his plan. "I will introduce you to Sheldon and you will cause a rift between him and Penny."

Amy was unsure of this, but the girl didn't want to lose her first boyfriend, so she went along with everything he said. She often helped Leonard with picking up other girls at a bar and watched him sleep with them all just to please him.

Once Leonard was finished with telling Amy what he wanted to do, he sat in front of his laptop, and the very Pretty Priya Koothrappali.

Howard sat at the cheesecake factory, waiting on Bernadette to finish her shift, so they could talk. He had a plan for fixing things with her; he had thought about what Penny and Raj had told him at lunch today. He knows what they had did to Sheldon was wrong, and when he thought about Sheldon wasn't the same since then. Bernadette had sat down at the table with Howard. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." He also greeted.

"Listen Bernie, I know what we did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me."

Bernadette sighed, because she had forgiving him, but she knew she was going to have to hurt him. "I do Howie." She said in a small voice.

"Do…Do you think we can fix us?" he asked.

"No". She replied sadly.

"It's someone else isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Howie, but I feel a connection with her."

"I know I seen it."

"Well can we at least remain friends?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

Howard knew his relationship with her was over before she sat down, and he had only himself to blame, but he also realize how wrong Leonard and himself had been and he would do whatever it takes to get back into this group.

Bernadette looked up and smiled; Howard turned around and saw the woman Sora walk in. She was wearing a Captain America t-shirt with blue leggings. Howard saw the lust in Bernadette's eyes when she saw the woman and he knew.

_**A/N: Let's end it hear, so what did you think. Who thought the other Person was Priya? So Howard and Bernadette are over what do you think? Will leonards plan work? What will Priya do; what's her part in this?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh I didn't say but this takes place in season 4, Penny and Leonard didn't broke up in the end of season 3, and she learns what really happens in the artic and breaks up with him.**_

_**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. The characters are owned by Chuck Lorre.**_

_**I do own Sora she is my property.**_

_**I have to say that I'm super excited because to two of my favorite Shenny Shippers are following me, devilbk, Johsel.**_

_**A/N2: I am going for another story, it's gunna be a gender bender. Sheldon will be a Girl, but who else should change? PM me of leave it in the reviews to let me know which characters would you also want to change.**_

_**I got my first hate mail, I'm so excited. Guest reviewers feel free to send hate mail and tell me my story sucks, when you know it doesn't bitch. You said, and I quote. "Another sheeny story not worth reading." Not only did you spell "Shenny" wrong, but you read it and I bet you will read the rest of it. Listen up Lenny-Losers keep 'em coming because; when you have haters you're doing it right.**_

_**Chapter 6: Oh no Leonard**_

Leonard found Howard in his office the next day. "So how did it go with Bernadette?" He asked. "She forgave me." Howard said simply.

"Cool, so you two are back together?"

"No."

"What she said she forgave you." Leonard said

"Well she did, but she is attracted to someone else." Howard said calmly.

He had all night to mull it over, and it helped that he hungout with Bernie , and Sora and saw how the two are with each other; after a year he had never been as close to Bernie as that girl was after three days. It was almost love at first sight, and he would be a fool to stand in the way.

"So that dyke stole her from you?" Leonard asked.

"Don't talk about her like that." Howard said coldly.

"You have no right to talk bad about her, or Raj and Stuart."

"Look, if you wanna like some dyke stole your girl that's on you."

"But I will say whatever I want about a bunch of faggots." Leonard said laughing on his way out.

Howard stared at the door Leonard had just walked out and couldn't believe that he had sided with that dick.

Leonard walked to his office, thinking about how stupid Howard was, he could've had a three way, but he let that dyke take his girl. When he got to his office Amy was sitting in his chair waiting for him.

"Ok, Amy ready to get Sheldon under your control?"

"Yes anything for you Leonard, I have a new drug from a friend at work." Amy answered.

"Really what does it do?" He asked.

"It makes a person susceptible to suggestion."

"I need a little for Penny." He said.

"Of course."

The two walked to Sheldon's office to find him staring at his white broad. "Sheldon, I want you to meet my friend." Leonard said. Sheldon turned to find Leonard standing next to a brunette woman he had never seen. "Sheldon this is Dr. Amy Farah Fowler." She stuck out her hand, and Sheldon just stared at it. "Amy, Sheldon has a germ phobia." Leonard said with a smirk. "Interesting." Was all Amy said.

"Leonard, why have you brought her here." Sheldon asked.

"Oh, she is now your girlfriend." Leonard replied.

"You know I am not interested in Pair bonding."

Leonard's expression turned foul. "You will do what I tell you, you owe me remember?" Leonard asked with venom in his voice.

Penny couldn't believe it she finally got a callback, it was a recurring role on a soap opera. She couldn't wait to tell Sheldon. She had even got an advance on her contract which allowed her to quit the cheesecake factory. She was walking up the stairs at 3211 Los Robles, when she saw Leonard walking past her with a smirk on his face.

She watched him walk down the stairs, when a thought struck. Penny rushed up the stairs to apartment 4A. She walked in without even knocking to find Sheldon and some Brunette woman cuddling on the couch. "Sheldon honey, who is this woman just barging into your apartment?" The Brunette asked. "Her name is Penny, and she is my neighbor." "Hi." Penny said dumbfounded. Penny smiled at Sheldon warmly. "Sweetie did Leonard do anything to you?"

"Miss, I don't know you, but how dare you talk bad about his Best friend." Amy hissed.

"His WHAT!" Penny said voice raising an octave.

"That's it Sheldon I want her out." Amy said.

"Penny you must leave." Sheldon said.

"What."

"I know that you are poorly educated, but you must understand what leave means." Sheldon said coldly. Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing; why was Sheldon acting this way he was her best friend. She stared at his stern face and started to tear up. "Are you an idiot Leave now." Sheldon said with venom in his voice.

"He did what?" Howard said sitting on Penny's couch. Penny had called everyone over after her showdown with Sheldon, if you can call it that. "He threw me out." Penny sniffled. "I don't get how was the woman and why was Sheldon cuddling with her?" Bernadette asked while sitting on Sora's Lap.

"I don't know, but he listened to her." Penny said.

Just then Raj burst through the door with an angry look on his face. "Where is Sheldon?" he hissed. "Raj, what wrong buddy?"

"What's wrong…what's wrong Sheldon told my parents that I'm Gay." Raj screamed.

"How do you know it was Sheldon?" Sora said for the first time since she's been there.

"My sister told me." He said.

Everyone looked at each other. "Now they're all coming to America to straighten me out." (Pun intended.) Raj said. "I can't believe the way Sheldon is acting." Penny said.

"You did a great job baby, and I can't wait to see you." Leonard said to Priya Koothrappli. "You know I'd do anything for you baby." She replied. The call ended and Leonard was pleased with himself, he had two women that would do anything for him, and it took six years, but he finally has control of Sheldon Cooper. Now all he needs is Penny for his Beautiful and smart babies.

What Leonard didn't know was Sora over heard his conversation with Priya, and she will make him pay for playing with people's lives.

_**A/N: Let's stop here, It hurt to make Sheldon treat Penny like that, and I know it looks like Leonard is winning but that is about to come to an end.**_

_**Guest reviews to have hater mail I won't block you I love it so waste your time reading and then leave feedback. Lenny-Losers RULE! **_

_**Sike!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I am also looking for a beta so if you are interested PM me.**_

After Sheldon kicked Penny out of his apartment, he went to his room and shut his door. Amy for her part felt bad for the blonde women, but Leonard had said it had to be done, and she had to do whatever her boyfriend said. Amy had gone to Sheldon's door. "Sheldon…come out here." She knocked, but there was no answer, so she had walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. A knock came to the door, and Amy rose to answer it to find Sora Vega standing on the other side.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"My name is Sora; I'm here to speak to Sheldon."

"What business do you have with my boyfriend?" Amy hissed.

"That's between me and Sheldon." She said seductively smirking at Amy.

Amy's breath hiked from Sora drop in tone. "Or maybe, I should talk to you." Sora said stepping closer to Amy. Sora's tone sent shivers up Amy spine. "What…What do you want to talk about?" Amy stuttered. Sora walked around Amy like a Predator circling its prey. She stopped right behind Amy and whispered in her ear. "I can think of a few things."

-Line Break-

"Hey Bernie; where did Sora go?" Penny asked.

"She said she had to make a call."

The group sat at Penny's apartment comforting her and Raj, and trying to figure out what was up with Sheldon. "Guys I don't know what to do my parents want me to marry a woman." Raj said. Howard patted the Indian on the shoulder. A knock came to the door, Penny answered it and the Brunette and Sora were standing.

"What is she doing here?" Penny demanded.

"Slow down tiger." Sora smirked.

"No… what is this bitch doing here?" Penny hissed.

"Her name is Amy." Sora said.

Penny stood there as Sora with a smile on her face. "Amy here has told me something that you might want to hear." Sora said. "What could she tell me?" Penny yelled. Everyone but Sora had flinched from Penny yelling. "Go ahead Amy; tell them what you told me." Sora said calmly. Amy went to sit on Penny's couch and began to speak. "For a while now Leonard and I have been dating." Amy began.

Penny was floored with this information; Leonard had been cheating on her with this woman. Leonard really was a jerk. "He had used me to help him split up Sheldon and Penny." Amy continued. "Why?" Penny asked.

"Because he wants you as part of his harem." Amy answered.

"His what?" The group said together.

"Leonard has a group of women he controls." Sora said.

"And your apart of it?" Bernadette asked Amy.

Amy put face in her hands. "yes." She said. "Why?" Howard asked. Amy was about to go into that when Penny cut her off. "That's not important right now." "Why were you saying Sheldon was your boyfriend?" Amy looked as if she was about to faint; all the color drained from her face. "Leonard…wants Sheldon to be a part of his harem as well."

-Line Break-

Leonard walked up to apartment 4A to find it empty. "Sheldon are you here?" he called out. When he got no answer he figured Amy had taken him somewhere. So he decided to watch a movie before Priya arrived with Raj's parents. Leonard is going to bring the group back together like they're supposed to. Penny would be his Sheldon would also. Penny would give him his smart and beautiful babies and him and Sheldon will raise them together.

Leonard had been in love with Sheldon at first sight and wanted him, but with Sheldon being asexual he could be with him, so he will control him and have him in that way.

Howard walked into 4A to find Leonard sitting in Sheldon's spot. "Oh, I didn't know you were here." Howard said. "Hey…buddy, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked nervously. Howard picked up on Leonard acting strangely; he knew Leonard was up to something. "I came to ask Sheldon a question."

"Oh… he's not here." Leonard spoke hurriedly.

"Where is he?" Howard asked.

Leonard was about to answer why a commotion came from the hall. The two men walked out to see Raj arguing with his father, and Howard notice the smirk on Leonard's face.

-Line Break-

Sheldon sat in his room as Leonard called for him. He ignored the short man to, he needed to be alone. He had hurt his best friend Penny, and he had no idea why he had done everything that girl Amy told him; it was like he had no control over himself.

He thought about everything that happened today, and nothing seemed unusual except Leonard coming into his office at Cal-Tech with that woman Amy Farah Fowler. She had giving him a can of Mountain Dew, and then he did everything she said.

Sheldon decided to make a call. The person who picked greeted him. "Hello moon pie how are you?"

-Line Break-

"No son of mine will lay with a man." Mr. Koothrappli yelled.

"It's my choice daddy not yours." Raj replied.

The two men argued for what seemed like an eternity. The koothrappli's all went back to Raj's apartment to talk about his sexuality. "You are a man you will not sleep with them." His mother said. Priya sat there smiling texting Leonard everything that was happening. "I will do what I want and I love him."

"You will not love a man." His father bellowed.

"Yes I will." Raj yelled back.

"You will leave him or you are cut off." His father said.

Raj was speechless; he didn't think it would come to this. He loved Stuart but could he give up his inheritance. "I will leave him." Raj said sadly. His mother hugged and him, and his father shook his hand. Raj felt sick to his stomach, he was about to lose the love of his life.

-Line Break-

Sora, Penny, and Bernadette sat on Penny's couch listening to Amy tell them about what it was like for her growing up. "They really blindfolded you, and had you lay naked beside a pig?" Sora asked. "Yes." Amy answered.

"That's terrible." Penny said.

"Amy I'm so sorry." Bernadette said.

"That's why I did whatever Leonard wanted, because I couldn't lose my first boyfriend." Amy explained. Penny rubbed Amy shoulders for support; Bernadette put her face in the crook of Sora's neck. When Bernadette did that Amy felt slit a bit of jealousy because cause of her attraction to the beautiful women.

'Knock…knock…knock' "Penny"

'Knock…knock…knock' "Penny"

'Knock…knock…knock' "Penny"

The women heard the knocks, and Sheldon stood on the otherside of the door with tears in his eyes.

_**A/N: Let's end it here. What did Meewaw say to Sheldon, why does Sheldon have tears in his eyes? Who saw Leonard wanting Sheldon? See Leonard does not want to hurt Sheldon he wants to love him in a twisted way granted, but its love. Guest I proved you wrong your comments stay didn't they; because I don't care if you don't like this. Now about the beta I would welcome anyone who wants the job just PM me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay it's been a long wait I know, but I'm back. I haven't got a beta yet so I will do my best with the grammar. Now I wanna thank all of the followers and favorite I have gotten, and all the slams and hater-reviews. Keep them coming.**_

_**Chapter 8: Should have been careful.**_

Sheldon stood at Penny's door looking like a child who just lost his favorite toy. "Sheldon sweetie, what's wrong?" Penny asked with concern.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, and just started crying; Penny's heart broke when Sheldon started crying. Penny wrapped her arms around Sheldon in a tight hug. Everyone looked at him and wonderer what was going on.

-Line Break-

Stuart could not understand why Raj was broking up with him; He thought they were in love. Raj had told him it was over and he never wanted to see him again. Stuart was so upset he couldn't even open the store today he just sat on his couch sobbing since Raj left.

A knock came to his door. He went to answer it and Leonard was standing there with a smirk on his face at the state he found Stuart in. "What do you want Leonard?"

"I came to check on you." Leonard said sympathetically.

"I doubt that." Stuart hissed.

Leonard looked hurt. "I did Stuart, you are my friend and I care about you." Leonard said as he started rubbing Stuart's arm. Stuart knew Leonard was up to something, but he was hurt and wanted some comfort. Leonard pulled Stuart close to him and kissed him hard.

-Line Break-

Penny had sat Sheldon down, and held him until he calmed down. Everyone else had left to give the two of them some privacy. "Sheldon honey, what's the matter?" Penny asked.

Sheldon began shaking his head he tried to speak and couldn't get the words out. Penny just hugged him tighter. She had had enough Leonard was going down hard, it was junior rodeo time.

Penny began singing soft kitty to Sheldon while rubbing his back. She noticed that Sheldon fell asleep. Penny heard movement coming from the hallway; she knew Leonard must be home.

Penny walked to the door, and took a deep breath for the impending confrontation. She opened the door to find Leonard with Stuart, and a Indian woman.

"Oh, hello Penny." Leonard said.

Penny glared at the bi-spectical man. "Stuart, what are you doing with him?" she hissed.

The Indian woman stepped in front of Penny and smacked her hard. Penny fell back against her door. "Leonard spoke to you Bitch." The Indians woman screamed at her. Penny was stunned; she had no idea what this woman's problem was. Penny stood up and smacked the woman back even harder. By this point Leonard and Stuart had grabbed Penny by the arms to restrain her. "Let me go NOW!" Penny screamed.

"Not until you calm down." Leonard said with a smirk.

Penny looked at Leonard in the face, and began to understand what he was doing. The Indian woman stood up and punched Penny in the stomach; Penny would've doubled over in pain if Stuart and Leonard weren't holding her up. "Priya, hit her in the nose." Leonard said to the Indian woman. Penny had braced herself for the punch, but it never came, she opened her eyes to see someone holding Priya fist.

"Why…are you three ganging up on this woman?" The person asked.

The intruder was a woman with long black hair, she was tall standing at about 5'10 she was skinny but also curvy her skin was caramel colored it had an almost yellow glow to it, her eyes were the color of amber.

"Who the hell are you?" Priya hissed.

"Someone who doesn't like bullies." The woman replied.

The woman swept Priya's legs from under her, causing Priya to fall flat on her face. Everyone stood with stunned faces; when Penny's door opens and Sheldon stands there to see Priya lying face down, a stranger standing in front of her, and Leonard and Stuart holding Penny's arms.

"What is going on here?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing, just go back inside." Leonard demanded.

Sheldon stared at Penny and then at Leonard. "Leonard, release Penny now." Sheldon said calmly. Leonard didn't respond, so Sheldon pushed Leonard away from Penny; Leonard stumble tripped over Priya, and smacked head first into his apartment door. Sheldon then glared at Stuart, who immediately released Penny's other arm. Stuart opened the door to 4A and drug Leonard and Priya inside.

Penny hugged Sheldon tight and kisses him on the cheek. "Moon pie you are my hero." Sheldon smiled and hugged Penny tight as well. Penny turned to the stranger who helped her. "Thank you ms… for your help." Penny said.

"No Problem, your name is Penny right?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Penny replied.

"Good, My name Is Raquel Granger." The woman said.

Penny stared at the woman in confusion. "How do you know me?" Penny asked. It was Raquel's turn to look confused. "My friend said to meet her here and that you would expect me." Raquel said. "I'm sorry Raquel, but who is your friend?" Penny said suspiciously. "Oh, Sora Vega." Raquel replied.

-Line Break-

Raj sat on his couch crying because of what his father made him do to the love of his life. Howard rubbed his as he sobbed. "Why can't my father understand?" Raj asked. Howard had no answer for him he just kept rubbing circles in Raj's back. Howard thought about everything that was going on, and Leonard had something to do with all of it. He noticed that when he went over to talk to Sheldon that Leonard was nervous, and when Raj's parents showed up the smirk Leonard had on his face.

He had to speak to Leonard, and find out what all this is about. Leonard had a harem and wanted Penny and Sheldon apart of it, but what was the end game; what did Leonard ultimately want? Howard would find out and try to stop him from hurting Penny, Sheldon, and His Raj. 'Wait, why did he say his Raj?' He thought.

-Line Break-

Sora was finally done with the meeting she had with her department head, and now see could go and see her best friend. She just hoped that Penny welcomed her and won't mind too much that they're meeting at her apartment. Sora pulled up to 3211 Los Robles and walked up the stairs to apartment 4B and knocked.

-Line Break-

"So, Sora said to meet here and that I would expect you?" Penny asked.

Raquel shook her head and smiled, but said nothing. Her eyes shifted to the tall man standing next to the blonde. "Is there something wrong?" Raquel asked Sheldon.

"That's a super hero shirt." Sheldon said.

"Yup." Raquel said.

Its true Raquel was wearing a black shirt with The Punisher symbol on it. She also had a black leather jacket and black legging on. "I'm a big fan of Marvel comics." Raquel added. Penny laughed because Sheldon's expression was priceless at the woman's admission. Just then the three of them heard movement in 4A. "Maybe we should go inside." Penny said. The three agreed and walked into 4B.

Raquel and Sheldon talked all about comics, and they also argued over what was better Marvel or DC. Penny sat back with a smile on her face, she was happy that seem to be feeling better.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Penny went to answer it. "This better not be Leonard." Penny hissed. She opened the door to find Sora Vega standing on the other side.

"That's not a pretty face." Sora said with a smirk.

Penny was about to reply when Sora Pushed her out of the way.

"ROCKY!" "SORA!" the two women screamed at the same time. The two hugged tightly like if they let go one of them would disappear.

-Line Break-

Leonard's head was spinning; when he woke up in the white arm chair. He looked over to see Priya lying on the couch unconscious. "You're awake Leonard." Stuart said handing Leonard a cup of tea. "Yeah… what happened?" Leonard asked. "Sheldon pushed you and you ran head first into the door."

"He'll pay for that." Leonard growled.

Stuart stood there shifting uncomfortably, so Leonard pulled him into his lap and began kissing him. "You taste so good." Leonard said. Stuart felt Leonard's erection against his butt and began harding himself.

Priya woke up to Leonard having Stuart bent over the chair grinding into him. Watching Leonard fuck someone had Priya soaking wet. Stuart was moaning when a knock came to the door.

Leonard pulled out of Stuart and went to answer the door to find Howard standing on the other side. "Leonard we need to Talk." Howard said.

_**A/N: Let's end it here. I was going to make Leonard see the light in this chapter, but I thought let's leave him a bad guy a little longer. So I have a few questions. What is the Relationship Between Sora, and Raquel? What does Howard want? Is Howard falling for Raj, and Who do you think is better Marvel or DC?**_


End file.
